Mi último suspiro
by IceGhost
Summary: Alice no lo vino venir a tiempo. Bella termina con su sufrimiento. Inpirada en Luna Nueva
1. Mi último suspiro

"_-¿Tu…no…me quieres?-_

_-No-_

…

_-Bien, eso cambia las cosas-"_

Aún resonaban ésas palabras en mi cabeza, todo el dolor y sufrimiento que me causaron ésas palabras en el pasado aún seguían presentes, pero todo mi dolor físico y sentimental ya no valía nada, ¿Por qué ya no duele, se preguntan?, pues porque estoy a minutos de acabar para siempre con él, y, ahora me permito recordar cuánto lo amé y aún lo amo a _**él **_, cuando lo amé hasta el infinito, que lo acogí con todo mi corazón y mi alma, hasta cuando él me abandono cruelmente…

Aunque constantemente intentara vivir mi vida humana como él me lo había pedido, no podía. Todo me recordaba a él, las canciones, los libros, todo lo deseché.

Extraño su sonrisa torcida, su risa, sus besos, pero lo que más anhelaba con nostalgia es que esos días en que él juraba amarme eternamente nunca se hubieran ido, nunca encontraría alguien que me hiciera sentir así de amada, protegida y hermosa como él me hacía creer; porque admitámoslo ¿Quién me amaría a mí?, Soy una simple humana como cualquier otra, la única diferencia es mi magnífica capacidad para atraer el peligro, una _simple y corriente_ humana…

Y ahora soy menos que eso, mi existencia se ha convertido en pasar desapercibida por todo el mundo en un vacío tan solo existente en mi interior que me carcomía el alma, una muerta en vida, un zombie vagando por el mundo, a eso me reducí.

Mis ojos perdieron su brillo de anhelo y esperanza hace mucho, ya no son de color chocolate brillante como cuando estaba con él, ahora son de un horrible marrón opaco que refleja mi dolor y mi vacío interior, mi piel se volvió tan pálida como la nieve, por la falta del sol sobre ella, tengo unas ojeras muy negras debajo de mis ojos por tanto llorar y no dormir por las noches, además sufro de anorexia, ¿Genial, no?

Han pasado 3 años, y aún lo amo, pero lo que más lamento es no poder cumplirle lo único que me pidió después de irse "_No hagas nada desesperado o estúpido_". Lo siento Edward, realmente lo siento, pero necesito extinguir este dolor que me come por dentro por tu falta, este que esta consumiendo mi vida.

Piso el acelerador a su máxima potencia, unos 240 Km/h, mi auto es muy rápido, es el último regalo que me dio Jacob antes de irse.

-Jacob…-

Mi tendencia suicida terminó por absorberlo a él también, así que se alejo de mi, no sin antes decirme:

"_- Extraño a Bella…-_

_-Yo también la extraño- Dije suspirando, triste por su partida_

_-Jamás en toda mi vida perdonaré a ése chupasangre por habérmela quitado…-"_

Lo extraño mucho, y tengo seguridad de que supiera de esto sufriría mucho…

-Lo siento, Jacob…-

Pero mi decisión estaba tomada, ya no había vuelta atrás, en la mañana había derramado todo el líquido de frenos, y ahora me dirigía directo a una curva cerrada, aguardando que el impacto me matara y pensaran que fue un accidente…

Me permito recordar todos mis momentos con Edward, esos que trate de reprimir sin éxito durante 3 años, el prado, su revelación de inmortalidad, nuestro primer beso, lo poco que duró nuestro noviazgo…Todo volvió a mi mente a una velocidad impresionante, sentí un ligero remordimiento al hacer sufrir a mis seres queridos, pero luego puse mi mente en blanco.

Recordé su sonrisa torcida por última vez y luego todo me daba vueltas…

-Te amo, Edward – Digo, ahora siento golpes por todo mi cuerpo

Y todo me aplasta, mi auto quedó comprimido, siento un dolor punzante en la cabeza, estoy perdiendo mis sentidos y mi cabeza da vueltas, lo último que mis ojos enfocan esa un ángel brillante, triste, sollozante, se supone que los ángeles no están tristes…

-No…llores…- Digo y exhalo mi último suspiro y cierro mis ojos para siempre…

**~ º ~**

**Hola! ^^, Lamento no haberme pasado más por fanfiction pero perdí un poco el interés por mis fics, así que decidí hacer un oneshot, sé que no los compensa pero espero les guste, ahora me gustaría hacerles una pregunta: ¿Quieren saber el punto de vista de Edward de este oneshot?, si es o no así por favor coméntenme en un review, **

**Hasta el próximo fic! ^^**


	2. Edward Pov

Edward Pov:

Me encontraba en la esquina de mi habitación en un hotel barato cerca de California. Recordaba los momentos vividos con mi bello ángel una y otra vez igual que como lo he hecho estos 3 miserables años de mi existencia…

Desde que la abandoné en ése horrible bosque, dejándola desprotegida, no he podido relajarme ni un poco, y ¿Cómo hacerlo?, si después de haberle dado malas esperanzas a un alma tan pura y hermosa, honesta, como la de ella, las rompí en mil pedazos de un golpe.

He perdido contacto con mi familia desde que dejé a Bella. Ellos se fueron a Europa mientras que yo vivo en un hotelucho aquí en California.

Alice me llama 2 veces por día desde que nos separamos, aunque sabe que no le contestaré, ella no pierde la esperanza de que le conteste el teléfono y tenga una conversación normal con ella. Pobre ilusa…

Me he vuelto muy cruel ahora que dejé a Bella, incluso pensé en cambiar de dieta, estaba tan enojado, sentía impotencia, quería ir y abrazarla y llegar a ponerme de rodillas si es necesario para rogar su perdón y convencerla de que nunca he dejado de amarla. Entonces pasó.

El mounstro que había encerrado por décadas salió a luz y asesiné a una pobre mujer, inocente, que no tenía nada que ver en mi dolor. Cuando bebí hasta su última gota, cayó inerte al frío suelo y su corazón ya no latía…Me asusté por lo que había hecho y salí corriendo de ahí, me prometí a mi mismo que no importara lo enojado que estuviera, no asesinaría gente inocente.

Entre la culpa que me carcomía por volver a mis instintos bajos, y el dolor de perder el amor y calidez de Bella, aún no sé cómo no he ido a Italia y pedir "ayuda" de los Vulturis.

Pero ése día fue diferente…

Alice me llamaba cada vez que se cortaba la llamada, estaba realmente histérica, me preocupe. Y me arrepiento de no haber contestado antes, todo hubiera sido tan diferente…

Contesté:

-¿Hola? ¿Alice?-

-¡EDWARD CULLEN! ¡¿SABES LO PREOCUPADA QUE HE ESTADO?, ¿¡SABES CÚANTAS VECES HE TRATADO DE LLAMARTE POR TRES MALDITOS AÑOS?-

-Alice, cálmate, realmente lo siento, pero no me encontraba en un estado en el cual me gustaría contestar el teléfono, pero no me estás llamando por eso ahora, ¿verdad?- Dije calmadamente

-No…no es eso…-

-¿Entonces…?-

-Es Bella…-

-¿Bella? ¿Qué sucede con ella? ¡Respóndeme Alice!-

-Ella…va a suicidarse-

-¿Qué…? ¡¿QUÉ? ¡TU VISIÓN TIENE QUE ESTAR MAL ALICE! ¡DIME QUE NO ES CIERTO!-

-Lo siento, pero apresúrate Edward, ella está en Washington, ¡Apresúrate!-

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP…

Se cortó la llamada y salí corriendo directo hacia Washington ¿Qué hacía Bella allí? ¿Por qué quería acabar con su vida así?, se supone que me alejé de ella para que tuviera una vida humana normal…

"_¿Por qué Bella?, ¿Por qué?, Me lo prometiste…"_

Corrí hasta lo máximo que mis habilidades vampíricas permitían hasta llegar a ése Estado.

Pase unas cuantas calles lo más rápido que podía la gente ni se daba cuenta de mí…Y entonces lo sentí. Reconocí el olor de su sangre en una auto color blanco, esté iba a toda velocidad a una curva cerrada y no parecía tener intenciones de detenerse. Volví a correr pero el impacto del vehículo contra los fierros que cerraban la carretera fue inevitable, solo pude ver como un vil cobarde en estado de shock, el auto de mi amada quedó completamente comprimido.

Rápidamente tomé la puerta y la saqué destrozándola por completo, no me importaba que la gente mirara y se asustara por mi fuerza, no me importaba revelar mi secreto, tan solo me importaba sacar a mi ángel de ésa jaula de metal.

Cuándo la saqué, su sangre corría libremente desde su cráneo hasta su brazo y sus piernas estaban inertes, el dolor de verla así supero mi deseo de su sangre, y todo lo que hice fue sollozar mientras la veía, entonces sucedió…

-No…llores…- Me dijo y escuché el último suspiro de sus labios color rosa, sus párpados se cerraron y su corazón dio su último latido…

-Tonta Bella…- Susurré, cerré mis ojos y a la aprisioné entre mis brazos, en en un fuerte abrazo que no quería romper.-Te amo…-, y aunque suene raro y tonto, sentí en cierto modo, cómo su alma se abrazaba a mí y decía:

_-Yo también te amo, nunca lo olvides…-_

**~ º ~**

**Les gustó?, espero que sí ^^, dejen reviews por favor, se despide de ustedes,**

**IceGhost**


End file.
